


The French Fairy(rewriting)

by ThatMiraculousGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMiraculousGirl/pseuds/ThatMiraculousGirl
Summary: Lord Darkar is after a fairy in France. The Winx had gotten her to safety and she is not only now a new fairy at Alfea, but a Winx fairy! She claims to not love anyone, but will that change? What will she find out? Humor, Drama, and Dont forget romance! Alternate meeting Au. A fic where Adrien never lived in Paris but was the famous Chat Noir. Specialist Adrien AU. Fairy Mari AU. Kwami swap Au.





	1. The French Fairy: A new school for Alex

**Author's Note:**

> TMG: Hola! its TMG signing in to my new Archive of our own account! this is one of my stories from my fanfiction.net account, you can find me at the same name here. i wont have the same stories on here from my fanfiction.net account, except for this one so enjoy! I'm doing a crossover! My favorite two shows in one! Yay me! Man, I love FanFiction. Just to be clear, picture this as the Winx Club's 2d effect instead of Miraculous' 3d effect. Also…. Adrien is a specialist. But don't worry, Chat is still here! All of him in best pun glory! Also, Adrien can use his cataclysm in and out of the suit, because he isn't exactly human, nor a wizard. Just a pretty specialist.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Winx Club. All characters belong to the creators of these two shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to tell you guys in this au Marinette's name is Alexandra Baguette. It will make more sense in later chapters. Don't ask no questions, please, just.....DONT. That's all! :3

"Girls, we have a major problem." Aisha said.

"What is it Aisha?" Flora asked.

"Miss Faragonda wants to see us in her office for something urgent." She said.

"Okay, let's go." Bloom said. And the Winx headed to the headmistress' office.

In miss Faragonda's office…

"I'm glad you could make it Winx, we have a big problem on our hands, and its about the Trix and Lord Darkar." Miss Faragonda said.

"What about them?" Bloom asked.

"The Trix had acquired a new power, gloomix. But I have some news as well." The headmistress replied.

"What is it?" Tecna asked.

"They are headed for another fairy on earth." Faragonda said. The girls gasped.

"Those witches are always up to something." Flora said.

"How do you know they are after this fairy?" Tecna asked.

"We received a call from a specialst on Earth." Miss Faragonda replied.

"There are specialists on earth?" Stella asked, almost excited.

"Just one. He has important duties to fulfill there." The headmistress said. "I need you to help get this fairy back to Alfea for safety. And if she is this important to Darkar, she could help during the mission to defeat him." Miss Faragonda said.

"Where is she?" Musa asked.

_**In Paris…** _

The name is Alexandra. Alexandra Baguette. I live at a Patisserie in the great city of Paris, France. I am in my sophomore year at Collège Françoise Dupont. I'm a junior fashion designer, while I also help Protect Paris as Chat Noir. I work side by side with my partner, Ladybug. It's a dangerous task, but I chose to be a superhero, and nothing could change that. Today was the last day of school, next up I'll be going to university. It was just a normal morning, I'm in my bed sleeping comfortably, until…

"AH!" Alexandra screamed as her alarm went off. She groaned as she got up off the floor. Plagg peered from her bed.

"Alex? Are you alright? That was quite a fall." Plagg cackled. Marinette huffed

"Don't you have better things to do rather than bugging me?" Alexandra growled. That little PEST...

"Alex, sweetheart! Get dressed and come down for breakfast." Jacquelyn, Alexandra's mother called through the trapdoor.

"I'll be right down maman!" Alexandra exclaimed, and headed into the bathroom.

_**At the forest in Magix….** _

"Why does Darkar want this new fairy?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe its her powers." Bloom said.

"But I don't think its safe to walk towards pixie village with Darkar around." Musa said.

"That's why we aren't going to lead him on." Stella said, smirking.

"What do you mean Stella?" Flora asked.

"Ring of Solaria!" She exclaimed, throwing her ring up.

"To pixie village!" Stella exclaimed as she swung her staff, teleporting the fairies and pixies to pixie village.

_**A few minutes later…** _

"I heard Paris is the city of love and fashion!" Stella sighed. The girls sighed.

"Oh Stella." The Winx giggled.

"We want to come with you!" Lockette said.

"No Lockette, its too dangerous. Stay here in pixie village until we come back. It won't be safe of you say at Alfea without us there." Bloom said.

"But-"

"No buts Chatta, stay here." Flora said.

"Look at the bright side Chatta, a new pixie could bond with a new fairy." Bloom said.

"Okay, but be careful okay?" Amore said. Stella nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Time to go to Paris!" Tecna said as a portal opened.

**In Paris….**

"Girl, you seriously don't have a love interest in anybody?" Alya asked, shocked.

"Yeah… its not that big a deal." Alexandra shrugged.

"Not a big a deal? You'll end up living alone with a house full of cats and grow old with them, then go to the park and watch the young teenage couples and say to yourself: 'Where did it all go wrong?'" Alya teased. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"That's absurd. Nino, get your girlfriend. She's bugging me again!" Alexandra cried dramatically, clutching Nino's arm. He laughed.

"She does have a point though. You have no love life Al." Nino said. She groaned and pushed him away.

"You were supposed to be on my side Nino! Not... ** _her's!_** " Alexandra huffed.

"Nino has to be on my side. He's my boyfriend." Alya said.

Alex scoffed. "But I knew him longer than you. Ha!" Alexandra said. Alya pouted.

"Relax ladies, no need to fret, there's plenty of Nino to go around." He joked. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Alexandra and Alya said in unison. "We don't need you Nino. We have each other." Alya said, hugging her best friend.

"You're cheating on me for your best friend. I can't believe it." Nino sighed dramatically. Alexandra nuzzled Alya's cheek and Alya did the same.

"I stole your girlfriend. She's mine now" Alexandra joked, sticking out her tongue.

"Wow… that's messed up." was his reply. The two girls pulled him into a group hug. As they pulled him, he made a sound from the back of his throat.

"Don't worry. We still love you Nino." Alexandra said. He chuckled. After a few minutes they were talking about random things then Alya went back to Alex's love life.

"Now picture this: Alexandra is late, as always," Alya said, earning a glare from Alex. She ignored it and continued. "And she bumps into someone. She apologizes multiple time and grumbles about her clumsiness. Then the person tells her not to worry, and she looks up to see a gorgeous boy with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, with a perfect innocent smile on his face, he's tall, muscular, and a sweetheart. She just sits there frozen, then he asks if she is hurt, and Alex says she's fine, and then he says with his sweet, honey voice," Alya clears her throat and starts speaking in her best male voice. " Thank goodness. Where are my manners, I'm uh..." Alya pauses to think of a name for a moment. Then she snaps her fingers and bows mockingly.

"I'm Adrien." Alya says, her fake male voice never fading.

"Really? Adrien? You choose the name Adrien, out of all names...wow..." Alexandra scoffs. Alya shushed her.

"THEN! You tell him your name, you assume he is royalty, then he rubs his neck sheepishly and asks if it was that obvious and says that he tries his best not to show it, he apologizes again, you say no worries, your were in a rush anyways, then he tries to say that it was really his fault, but is cut off when his phone rings, with a quick goodbye, he runs off then you giggle, running to your final destination. After a while you two become friends, start dating, then you realize how much of a cheesy dork your boyfriend is, and you Love happily ever after with your Prince." Alya finishes, then constantly bows with a few 'thank yous' in her normal voice as Nino claps.

"Splendid explanation babe! Just...MWAH!" He says blowing a kiss. "See, that's your love life." He says.

"Can we stop talking about this please? Its embarrassing. Besides, it highly unlikely that I would meet a Prince named Adrien with blonde hair and green eyes." She says with a fake dreamy voice.

"When I'm right, don't get upset when I say 'I told you so'. In fact, when that does happen, I want you to call or tell me face to face an say, 'Alya you were right and you are always right, and you will forever be my senpai." Alya grinned. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"And what if I don't fall for him?" Alex challenged with a smirk.

"I still want you to say it." Alya smirked as Alexandra frowned.

"You little-" Alex let out a shriek when a lightning bolt hit right between her feet.

"What was that?!" Nino asked. Then they heard evil maniacal laughter. Three girls appeared it of no where, one had a blue outfit on with an 'I' on it, she had blue eyes and white hair. The second one had a purple outfit with a 'D' on it she had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. The last line had a burgundy outfit with an 'S' on it she had bluebell eyes with purple/blue hair.

"Are they akumas?" Alya asked, not even daring to take out her phone out.

"I don't think so.." Alexandra trailed off, glaring at the three mysterious girls.

"Aww look at the little girl." The White haired girl said. Alexandra gritted her teeth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh please forgive my manners." She says with mock generosity. "I'm Icy, this is Darcy and that is Stormy," Icy said, pointing to each girl as she announced their names. "And we are the Trix." She finished.

"And I thought Hawkmoth made bad names." Alexandra muttered. She turned to her friends. "We need to get out of- woah!" Alexandra exclaimed as a icicle file right above her head as she ducked. Then she dodged a second one by doing a back handspring.

"Wow… I didn't even know what you were capable of until now." Alya said as they ran.

"Me neither." She lied. A lightning bolt struck again. Alexandra flawlessly dodged it once more.

"Why are they after me?!" Alexandra shouteded. The witches appeared again, surrounding Alexandra. She gasped.

"Alex!" Alya and Nino exclaimed, Alexandra waved them off.

"Just get to safety!" She shouted.

"But-"

"GO!" she ordered. Alya and Nino obeyed and ran into the school.

"Aw~ look whose trying to be a hero." Darcy said. 'Ha! Joke's on them! I just need…Plagg...Danggit….'

"I left my bag….Great. Smart idea Alex." Alex grumbled, thinking of her Kwami who was currently slumbering in her coin purse. Icy shot a blast and Alex jumped out of the way. This kept going on for a while until Icy had enough and created a huge block of ice directly above Alex. Her eyes widened.

"Where is Ladybug when you need him?" Alex whimpered.

"I'm done playing games. To Lord Darkar you go!" Icy said as she released the ice. Alex threw her hands up above her head as if that was going to do something. It did, indeed do something though. All you heard was ice shattering then Alex opened her eyes. She had put up a pink force field. She let the force field drop and she looked at her hands.

"D-Did I just do that?" She said incredulously.

"You sure did." A voice said. She looked to see six girls with wings.

"Wha-" Alex breathed out. She was dreaming… Right? "Who are you?" Aex asked, completely flabbergasted.

"We're the Winx! I'm Bloom, this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna." The red-haired girl introduced as the other five waved kindly. Alexandra blinked.

_once..._

_twice..._

_thrice..._

"That doesn't answer my question." She said as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oh! We're fairies." Flora said. She was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Alex squinted a bit, shakng he head slightly, indicating that she was lost..Stella, a girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes, flew towards Alex.

"Aw! You are so cute! I really hope this is the girl we're looking for!" Stella cooed.

"Stella-" Bloom was cut off by a fake laugh.

"Oh~ What do we have here." Icy cooed. Alex squinted at the item in her hands. It was black…. And...MOVING!?

She gasped. "Plagg!" She yelled.

"Oh, is this yours? I wonder what he would look frozen." Icy said. Alex clenched her fist.

"I swear if you hurt a single whisker on him I'm gonna-" She was cut off again.

"You're gonna what?" Stormy challenged. Alex growled.

"Get off my tail!" Plagg growled, trying to escape Icy's hold. Ivy then froze Plagg into a block of ice.

"Let him go!" Alexandra said.

"Or else what?" Darcy cooed. "Sphere of Midnight!" she exclaimed as she aimed it towards the Winx and Marinette. Out of nowhere, Alexandra's- Er Chat Noir's baton appeared into her hand. She smirked and twirled the baton, deflecting the spell.

"You think a little stick is going to stop me?!" Darcy exclaimed. Alexandra had the most innocent smile on her face ever.

"Simple, like you said. I'm trying to be a hero. What's so funny is that I'm actually the protector of Paris, a superhero." She grinned. Then her grinned faltered. _'Ladybug's gonna kill me!'_ Alexandra inwardly screamed.

"How would you like to see your little frozen cat friend to smash to smithereens when I drop it?" Icy threatened.

"Don't you dare-" Alex was cut off.

"That it! These witches are irritating!" Stella shouted as she flew up. "solar flare!" Stella exclaimed. She hit Icy in the stomach and she fell, letting go of Plagg in the process.

"Plagg!" Alex exclaimed as she ran to catch the frozen kwami. With a jump, she caught Plagg. She sighed with relief. Stella landed beside her, then used her powers to defrost the ice. Plagg just laid there unconscious.

"Plagg?" Alexandra asked, worried about her kwami, even if he was a little dipwad.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, just a bit of rest will do him good." Flora said. Alex sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She said. She didn't know what she would do without Plagg. Sure, he teases her non-stop, but she still loved him to pieces . He showed he still cared about her sometimes ridiculous problems, but in his own little way of course.

"No problem." Stella said as she and Flora went back into battle.

_**After the battle...** _

Everything was back to normal, Alexandra got tackled and almost suffocated by her two friends' hugs. The Winx introduced themselves to Alya and Nino. They all wen tot the bakery and Alexandra was told the biggest news ever. She choked on her cookie. Bloom and Alya patted her back. They were currently at the bakery, taking to Alexandra and her mother.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Those three witches with very stupid names I might add, are working for this monster named The Shadow Phoenix, a.k.a Lord Darkar, who was after me to attain some new power from me because I'm a fairy?" Alex stated.

"Yes." Tecna said. She was a girl with purple hair, which was cut into a pixie cut, with blue eyes.

"You're joking right? There's no way I'm a fairy." She nonchalantly said.

"We suggest you stay at Alfea college in Magix where its safe for now. You will learn how to use your powers correctly. And plus, The Trix and Darkar now know you live in Paris. Is this okay with you ?" Bloom asled. Alex looked at her mother and friends.

"Maman? Alya? Nino?" Alexandra asked for approval.

"As long as your safe girl, we are behind you 100%" Alya said. Nino nodded in agreement. Alex looked back to her mother.

"She's right Alex, you should go." Jacquelyn,aka, her mother insisted.

"Alright. I'll go." Alexandra said. The Winx cheered. Stella wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"I can't wait to teach you about the life of fashion." Stella dreamily said. Alex chuckled.

"I'm a designer, I am fashion." She giggled. Stella gasped and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my goodness, my dream a finally come true!" Stella said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh Stella..." Alexandra said, hugging her back.

**_At Alfea…._ **

"Alexandra, you are a very unique fairy, and I would be honored to have you here as a student at Alfea." Faragonda said.

"But what about my duties back in Paris? They need Chat Noir to help protect them." Alexandra said. _'Ladybug is really gonna kill me'_ "And my friends back on earth?"

"Don't worry, you will be able to keep in contact with your friends and Family, as well as fulfill your duties in Paris." Faragonda assured.

"I accept." Alexandra said, the Winx cheered. Then the pixies appeared.

"son si agréable de vous rencontrer! Je suis Plisse, pixie de la mode!" She said. **Translation: Its nice to meet you! I'm Plisse, pixie of Fashion!** Alexandra blinked.

"She speaks like this when she's excited." Chatta said.

"No worries! Ravi de vous rencontrer également! je suis Alexandra!" Alexandra answered. **Translation: Nice to meet you too! I'm Alexandra!** Plisse smiled, so did Alexandra.

"Look! They're bonding!" Amore said in awe. "Its always great when a pixie bonds for the first time." She added. She knew she was ready to start her new years at Alfea.


	2. The French Fairy: The french Specialst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships are rolling in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste! you have a big surprise coming in..... just an reminder, Alexandra is Marinette(I will explain in like chapter 6 why I did it

 

"Uh… where are we going?" Alexandra asked. The Winx were headed to Red fountain for the grand opening party. They were walking through the forest while Alexandra decided to use her skateboard.

"Before we answer that question. What are you standing on?" Stella asked.

"It's a skateboard Stella." Bloom said.

"A skate what?" The Winx stopped in their tracks.

"This is a skateboard. Its similar to riding roller-skates, or a bike." Alexandra explained.

"What are those?" Tecna asked.

"Its like a car Tecna, four wheels to ride on, except there is no steering wheel or engine, you just use your feet while standing on it." Alexandra said.

"Cars don't have wheels." Musa said. Bloom and Alexandra sighed.

"I forgot. Every vehicle levitates off the ground here." Alexandra said. Bloom laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Bloom said. Alexandra continued to ride her skateboard with the Winx following behind.

When they made it to Red fountain, the looked at it in awe.

"Wow, Red Fountains opening ceremony." Bloom said.

"Even though Red fountain was destroyed, it still looks great." Musa commented.

"I really does. And I thought Paris was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Alex sighed.

"Professor Avalon, thank you for taking us." Bloom said.

"It was my pleasure. Its an opportunity to meet the teachers of Red fountain. You go ahead." Professor Avalon said.

"You're not coming with us?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm going to meet up with professor Codatorta. Bloom would you do me a favor and watch over everyone got me?" He asked.

"No problem." She said. He went inside and she sighed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aisha said.

"Yes. It's the witches of cloud tower." Tecna said.

"They're on the guest list." Digit said as she pulled up a hologram. The three witches, one known as Lucy, walked past her ex best-friend Mirta, completely ignoring her as she walked past her. She sighed sadly.

"Whats cloud tower?" Alexandra asked.

"Like Alfea is a school for fairies, Cloud Tower is a school for witches, And Red fountain, is where we are at now, is a school for specialists, or as we like to call them, The boys." Stella said.

The Winx walked into the school, not aware of three witches that are after the codex.

_**$#~~Pawful line break$#~~** _

The Winx were relaxing on a bench. Chatta was currently having a conversation with Flora.

"As I was saying, Stop talking about plants for once, pick a boy there's plenty!" Chatta told a daydreaming Flora.

"Hey look here comes the boys!" Stella said.

"Hello ladies you all look radiant." Sky said as he did a slight bow.

"As always." Stellar said with two fingers up, one eye closed. Tune went up.

"Stella! Prince Sky is trying to be polite. You can at least return the compliment." Tune scolded. Alexandra looked at Tune in awe.

"You remind me so much of someone." She said, acting ignorant. Plagg flew out of Alex's coin purse.

"Are you sure you're not obsessed with that boy? You do see him almost everyday." Plagg huffed. Alexandra spluttered.

"W-What!? that's h-highly absurd! He's like, A brother to me!" She stammered. The Winx looked at Alexandra with confusion and interest.

"So, who are you talking about?" Stella asked with a teasing tone. Alexandra stood up crossing her arms while sticking her nose up in the air, a major blush forming on her cheeks. Plagg cackled.

"Oh, it just her-"

"SHUT UP PLAGG!" Plagg snickered at her.

"Admit it, you like him."

"H-He's my partner!" She argued.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"One last irritating comment for you and no camembert for you!"

"You cant do that! Thar's animal cruelty!"

"Don't test me! Plagg!"

"I want a new charge if you want to keep giving me camembert threats." he said, crossing his arms and flying off somewhere, grumbling, Alexandra chuckled.

"Love you too!" She yelled to Plagg. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry for the delay, I hope you weren't too bored." Sky said.

"Of course not, I was too busy being admired." Stella said.

"Hi Stella." A specialists said.

"Hi." She waved. Brandon raised a brow.

"And that makes 26 specialists." Stella gloated.

"Well I scored 12 witches plus 17 fairies for a grand total of 29. I win sunshine." Brandon gloated. She huffed. Alexandra giggled.

"I don't think we've met before." Sky told Alexandra.

"Oh! I'm Alexandra,but you can call me Alex. I'm from Paris." She said casually. Before anyone asked anything, she said: "It's a city on earth." She said.

"Another fairy from earth?" Timmy said, pushing up his glasses. She simply beamed and nodded at the boys.

"So are we going behind the school to the arena?" Bloom asked.

"Actually, this will be taking place inside." Sky said.

"inside, of course it would be inside." Stella said.

"Whoa Stella! You don't think we won't be going inside without any surprises." Brandon said.

**#$~~Pawful line break#$~~**

When were currently walking towards the inside of the school, Sky took this as a great opportunity to ask Bloom to hang out.

"Say Bloom?"

"Mm?"

"Since we don't have classes tomorrow morning, I was wondering of you would like to go horseback riding?" Sky asked.

"Cool! Sounds like fun!" Bloom confirmed.

"So it's a date-"

"Oh sorry, professor Avalon's class is tomorrow afternoon." Bloom said.

"So, its in the afternoon." Sky said carelessly.

"I wanted to study for his class so I can make a great impression for his class!" She said, jumping a bit.

"Blech! Who studies for a class you haven't been to yet?!" Alexandra exclaimed with a grimace.

"I do." Bloom said, grinning a bit at her grimace.

"You never cease to amaze me Bloom." Alexandra sighed.

"Huh, never knew you liked school so much Bloom." Sky commented.

"That reminds me, I have to tell him we're we are going, I'll meet you guys there!" Bloom said as she ran off. Alex and Sky glared at her running figure.

"What's with the looks?" Musa asked.

"I don't trust Avalon one bit." Alexandra said as they continued to walk.

"I second that." Sky agreed.

"That's not nice at all Alexandra. You two barely know him at all to judge." Tune said.

"Call it superhero intuition, but something is off with that man." Alex said. Plagg rested on Alexandra's head.

"I agree. I sense something odd, but I am not sure what it is though." Plagg said.

"Thought so." Alex said.

**Somewhere else in Red Fountain...**

"is this it?" Stormy asked.

"The teacher's quarters used to be around here somewhere." Darcy said.

"Indeed and this is where our search starts." Icy said.

**Back to the Winx!**

"So Riven, what's the surprise?" Musa asked.

"Well it all depends on you definition of surprise." Riven said.

A young boy was sitting on a bleacher, sketching birds that flew by.

"Well, here we are." Sky said.

"The geometric structure is amazing." Tecna said.

"Hey what's that?" Aisha asked turning around.

"Yeah, who's that? He cute." Stella said.

"Nobody." Brandon grumbled.

"That's actually Saladin's nephew." Timmy said.

"So he must be a talented specialist." Flora said.

"Nah, Helia's a complete pacifists, doesn't even like getting his hands dirty." Alex said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Brandon said. She smirked smugly.

"That's my cousin Helia, he doesn't talk much, but he's a sweetheart!" Alexandra said, walking towards him.

"Uh, I don't think you want to-" Sky started.

"Hi." Alexandra told Helia. Sky sighed. As he looked up, he saw Alex beaming at him. He smiled back.

"So you finally figured it out?" Helia said, his smile turning into a grin. Her smile faltered into a blank look.

"You knew?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I did." Helia said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked him. He sighed.

"Uncle Saladin told me not to for your safety." He said, standing up.

"I don't get it. Who is he trying to protect me from? Its not like Darkar was stalking me ever since I was born." Alexandra sighed.

"I'm not sure. They just told me not to tell you. I was there when they found out you had powers." Helia said. "Sorry about that."

"its alright. Its not your fault." She said, beaming once more.

"By the way, nice choice of vocabulary." He chuckled.

"What? It's the same thing as watching me 24/7 all my life, might as well use the proper term." She said.

"Hey Helia, meet the stars of Alfea. This is Stella, Tecna,-" He was cut off

"Hi! I'm Stella! Are you an artists? Can I see your sketches?" Stella beamed, causing Flora to huff.

"Pleased to meet you." He bowed, causing Alexandra to snort.

"Now I see where you get it from." Plagg mumbled.

"Shush Plagg, now hide. We already have enough people knowing your existence." Alexandra said.

"Why do you draw on paper? Graphic peletes are so much handy!" Tecna said.

"You have 50 on dues in the memory, digital Chroma controls, plus all of the layers you could possibly want!" Digit said, making Helia raise an eyebrow. Digit kept babbling as Helia handed Stella his sketchpad.

"These are great, would you paint a portrait of me?" Stella said as Flora took the sketchpad.

"Your lines are full of life one could really feel the energy, and I love how the brush strokes match the burn leaf in the paper." She said, handing back the sketchpad.

"no one has ever noticed the burn leaf in the paper before." Helia said. She smiled. Brandon cleared his throat.

"And this is Flora." He announced. She smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chatta said. Amore giggled.

"I sense love in the air." Alexandra said eyes turning into hearts. Her alarm on her phone went off and she squeaked in panic.

"What is it Alexandra?" Flora asked.

"I gotta go, or else i'm going to be late for my weekly sparring session with LB. See you later!" she said as she dashed off.

"What about the ceremony?!" Musa called out.

"i'll be there before it starts! Bye!" Then she was gone.

"Who's LB?" Tecna said. Everyone shrugged.

_**To Bloom…** _

"He has to be here somewhere Lockette." Bloom said as she walked up the steps to see three girls.

"Excuse me, have you seen a tall, handsome professor come by?" Bloom asked.

"No, just short and ugly ones." Icy said, not turning around to face Bloom, in order to not blow their covers.

"Okay thanks!" Bloom said as she ran off.

"You think she's onto us?" Stormy asked.

"Maybe. Just lay low for now." Icy said.

**$#~~Pawful line break#$~~**

The Winx were watching four specialists ride their wind riders. Bloom ran and sat next to Stella.

"Now where have you been?" Stella asked.

"I was looking for Professor Avalon but couldn't find him. Oh well." Bloom said.

**Moving to the cat!**

"Maybe I should've asked for directions." Alexandra mumbled to herself. She ended up where the bleachers were...again... at this rate, she would end up being late for her sparring with Ladybug.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, friends of Red Fountain, we have not gathered here to relent about the ruins of out lustrous school, Although the historical splendor of Red Fountain has been ruined, the skill and spirit of our specialists has only rose!" Codatorta announced.

"It is the time to restore the prestige of Red Fountain, by renewing the foundation of our very institution!" Headmaster Saladin said as the school started to crumble. Everyone was panicking.

"W-What's happening!" Flora said, trying to keep her balance.

"The walls are falling apart!" Lockette said.

"This isn't good at all!" Tune said.

"Oh no! What could have gone wrong!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just enjoy the ride!" Saladin said as the new school had risen.

As the new seats had been set up in a matter of seconds, everyone returned to their seats.

"And now for the parade of the new Red Fountain!" Codatorta announced. Four dragons had flew up. There were four specialists riding them. Sky, Brandon, Riven, and another boy Alex didn't recognized. He had messy blonde hair with electric green eyes. He was beaming and waving to everyone.

"We highly appreciate you coming to the opening ceremony of the new Red Fountain!" The Blonde announced from a dragon. Then he looked at his beeping watch and landed. It seems he had said something to Codatorta and when he nodded, the blonde nodded back and dashed off.

"Doesn't he seem perfect for a certain fairy?" Aisha grinned.

"Looks like we're playing match maker today." Stella nudged Aisha, who giggled.

"Yep." Was Aisha's reply.

**Later….**

"Whoa! I need a nap! This was too much excitement today." Lockette said as she sat on the ground.

"Me too." Plisse said, joining her.

"Hey, Alexandra isn't back yet?" Flora asked.

"Oh! She said she had a sparring match with her partner. But don't worry, she said she would be here before the freshmen start." Stella said.

Back at shadowhaunt, The Shadow Phoenix had some plans to ruin the special event….

 _ **In Paris at the Louver….**_.

"Ready?"

"Born ready."

"Alright, no weapons, just hand-to-hand combat." Chat said, throwing her to the side, Ladybug did the same. They both got into fighting stances, Chat had a small grin, nothing compared to Ladybug's smirk. Ladybug held his arm out, and made a 'come hither' motion with his fingers. Chat dashed towards him. She stopped abruptly when his phone rang and he held his hand up. She stumbled as she was near him, preparing to hit the ground. Before she fell, LB caught her with one arm and carelessly pulled her to his chest. She squeaked and blushed madly as her cheek was smushed against his firm chest. He didn't acknowledge her at the moment he was on the phone. Which was way too high tech. She couldn't see his face as here's was facing towards the cackling reporter who was recording for her blog and her boyfriend beside her.

Chat glared at her. "You evil, evil child." She said. Alya just put a thumb's up.

"Hello?" LB said.

'Dude! You have to hurry and get back! You're up next!'

LB blanched. "Alright. I'll be there in five minutes."

'Better hurry then'

"Uhuh." Then he hung up. He let Chat go, still not caring about him basically holding her. He laughed at the color on Chat's face.

"Wow, I didn't know your face could get that red! Matter of fact, I didn't know anyone's face could get that red." He laughed harder. She pouted.

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

He bowed. "Well sorry to cut our sparring short, but I have an important event to attend, maybe we can try again next time. Au revoir." LB said then took off. 'Speaking of events…'

"The opening ceremony! I have to get back before professor Avalon finds out I'm missing and sends a search party!" She exclaimed, grabbing her baton and running off.

"Good luck with your blog!" She shouted Alya from a distance.

**At Red Fountain….**

"You better hurry before they skip your match Adrien." Tikki giggled. The blonde boy from earlier rolled his eyes as he ran.

"Hide Tikki, I'm gonna make it." He said.

"Okay." She said, then flew into his pocket.

_**To Marinette….** _

"Come on Plagg! We have to hurry!" Alexandra said, running towards the arena. Plagg smirked.

"Its generous of you that you didn't blow off _Ladybug_ for your weekly spar match. Even if he did have to go so suddenly." Plagg cooed.

"Of course I wouldn't. LB is great person and the last thing I would do his try to disappoint him." Alexandra said.

"Wow, that doesn't seem like DON'T have a crush on him at all." Plagg muttered. "Who do you know? Your power might be kindness." Pagg cackled.

"Probably so. We should get back to the girls- Ah!" She bumped into someone who she assumed was running as well. A hand was held out to her. She looked up and saw that boy from earlier. She froze.

"I deeply apologize about that. Are you unhurt?" He asked in a sweet, honey voice. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"Yes I'm fine." She said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank goodness. Where are my manners, I'm Adrien." He bowed.

"I'm Alexandra, and by the way your vocabulary and etiquette, I assume you are royalty?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It was that obvious huh?" He said calmly. "I try my best not to show it." Adrien said. "I'm still really sorry for bumping into you."

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm the one who should apologize." She said.

"No its my fault really. I was in a rush to-" He abruptly stopped as his phone beeped. He cut the alarm off and apologized.

"I-I am so v-very sorry- I-I have to go." He said, backing away to the entrance of the arena. "N-Nice meeting y-you Alexandra!" He said, dashing off. She simply chuckled and went to the bleachers. Then Alex stopped and remembered what Alya said a few weeks ago...

**Crap.**

Alex sighed. "I'll tell her in person when I get the chance." Alex grumbled as Plagg simply cackled.

_**Adrien P.O.V.** _

Adrien was so in a rush that he didn't see the person he bumped into. When he got up and held out his hand to help them up, his breath hitched. She was...beautiful! She wore a gray sweater with white floral print and her sleeves ended up on her wrist, giving it a cute-casual look. She had a loose, red, pencil skirt with black tights underneath. She had red-andt-shirt high-tops. She had a silver ring on her right hand, and she has black stud earrings with a tan coin purse around her shoulder. Adrien didn't notice when she froze, but his heart was beating erratically in his chest that he thought that the entire school could hear it. He immediately regained his composure and apologized.

"I deeply apologize about that. Are you unhurt?" He asked with pink cheeks, his voice a bit off. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. Her hands were ridiculously soft.

"Yes I'm fine." She said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. _'Cute...' he thought._

"Thank goodness. Where are my manners, I'm Adrien." He bowed, then held out his hand for her to shake with a smile on his face. She returned the gesture.

"I'm Alexandra, and by the way your vocabulary and etiquette, I assume you are royalty?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Dangit...

"It was that obvious huh?" He said calmly. "I try my best not to show it." Adrien said. "I'm still really sorry for bumping into you." _' No, not really.'_ he thought. He was kinda glad he bumped into her.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm the one who should apologize." She said. What she was doing was very nice of her, but it was his fault. He was then one not paying attention to where he was going.

"No its my fault really. I was in a rush to-" He abruptly stopped as his phone beeped. He cut the alarm off and apologized. He sighed.

"I-I am so v-very sorry- I-I have to go." He said, backing away to the entrance of the arena. _'s by am I stuttering?'_ he asked himself. "N-Nice meeting y-you Alexandra!" He said, dashing off. He hoped to see her again soon.

**~~*Pawful fake line break~~***

"So how did it go with your parnter?" Bloom asked.

"Oh we had to take a raincheck. He-" She was cut off.

"Ooh~ you didn't tell us your partner was a boy?" Stella cooed. She blushed.

"N-No! Its nothing like that! We're just friends!" Alexandra stammered, waving her hands.

"Uhuh sure. Oh! The battles are starting." Stella said, bringing her attention to the center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are glad to introduce you to out first two specialists. On one side, we have a specialists in his senior year, Peter!" Codatorta announced, the crowd cheering when Peter came out.

"Thank you!" Peter waved.

"And on our left side we have one of our talented freshmen, Prince Adrien of Agresto!" he announced, there was a silence as he didn't show up.

"Where's Adrien?" Brandon said, looking around. Sky shrugged. A flash of blonde hair came by and stood beside Codatorta stumbling a bit his arms were swinging rapidly as he tried to regain his posture. The Winx(And yes, Alex[Marinette] is a Winx fairy) giggled at his clumsiness, and the crowd cheered at Adrien's entrance.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Adrien announced, waving and smiling sheepishly, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let the battle begin!" Codatorta announced as the two specialists went to their respective sides.

"Fight!"

Adrien drew out his black bow and arrow with a grin on his gorgeous features, as the other drew out a red katana. They both dashed towards each other, katana and arrow clashing. Peter shoved Adrien, which made him fall backwards, but he landed on his hands, doing multiple backflips before landing back on his feet. He grinned in triumph as he caught his weapon that flew up into the air.

"Wow! For a freshman, he's pretty good!" Musa said.

"I agree!" Tecna said.

Peter ran towards Adrien and kicked his bow out his hand. It flew up and landed to his right, the end stuck in the ground. Adrien looked at it for a few seconds before looking back at Peter, chuckling nervously. Peter attacked, and almost instinctively, Adrien ducked and crawled through Peter's legs. He stood back up, drawing out a black staff that was similar to Chat's, but it was a specialist weapon.

"Is that the best you've got?." Adrien urged. Peter gladly charged after Adrien and Adrien swung his staff and missed when Peter dodged it. He charged towards him once more and Adrien threw up his staff and hopped on Peter shoulder with his hands, then kicked him in his back, making Peter fall to the ground.

"And Prince Adrien wins!" Codatorta announced, the crowd cheered. Adrien held out his hand for Peter.

"Nice battle. I'm glad to finally get awesome competition." Adrien said with a warm smile. Peter returned it with a smirk and took Adrien's hand. Adrien helped him up.

"He's amazing!" Alexandra said.

"He must be highly skilled to win a match against a senior." Flora said.

"And he's a great sport. He's not gloating." Musa said

"He has some serious moves! I might have to ask him to teach me someday." Aisha said. They all laughed.

The next match was Sky and Riven. Sky charged at Riven and swung, but missed when Riven jumped up and threw a smoke bomb.

Bloom gasped. "Is that even legal?" she asked.

"As long as it wasn't toxic, they're allowed to use bubble balls." Musa said.

"Then what's that green stuff?" Stella asked.

"Possibly sleeping smoke." Digit said.

Sky jumped out of the cloud of smoke, glaring a bit at Riven. Sky and Riven were blocking each other's attacks when Sky tripped Riven, making him the winner.

"Sky won!" Bloom said.

"Those are the rules." Tecna sighed.

"You fall you lose." Digit said.

"They both seemed a bit aggressive with each other." Alexandra commented.

"Come on." Sky said, offering his hand.

"I don't need your help. Must ne fun being a prince, all your life being taught by the best." Riven said.

"I couldn't have beaten you if I hadn't put in the work." Sky said. Riven growled and walked off.

"Sky is so great. Wasn't he amazing?" Bloom said.

"He deflected every blow." Musa sighed.

"And now its Brandon's turn." Stella chimed in. Alexandra looked at Stella with a smile. Then her eyes flashed pink.

"What was that?" Alexandra muttered to herself.

There was a specialist in a ready stance as Brandon came up with Adrien and Sky patting his shoulders.

"Watch out Brandon this guy is a senior specialist." Sky warned.

"Any tips?" Brandon asked.

"I suggest you try to deflect each of his attacks, so then you can at leat find out what his battle technique is." Adrien said.

"And maybe you should jump up so the sun will blind him, giving you and easy strike." Sky said. Then the sun went away.

"Oh great the sun disappeared." Brandon groaned.

"But the weather said clear skies!" Sky said as the three boys looked up. Their eyes widened at the monster, then it broke an entrance, making rocks fall.

"We've got to intervene!" Bloom said.

"Magic Winx!" All the Winx except for Alex said for she had not acquired her powers yet. She gasped as the monster wrapped its tail around her.

"Hey! This is unpleasant!" She said as Black throat's tail lashed back and forth.

"Whew! That was close." Sky said as the three specialists had their shields to deflect the falling rocks.

"Let me go!" Alexandra said as she tried to push herself out of the monster's grasp. "This is worse than the akumas back in Paris!" She grunted. A blast of dark magic hit the monster's tail, not really doing much damage, but Black throat managed to release Alex. As she was preparing to be scattered all over the ground, she felt strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes to see Adrien.

"Nice catch." She smirked. He returned the gesture with a slight blush.

"I try my best." He answered with a careless shrug. He let her down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we can handle this. Just get to safety." Stella said. Adrien nodded.

"Alright. We'll leave it to you." Adrien said.

"Specialists get to your teams, evacuate the premises!" Codatorta ordered.

"Follow us Alex." Brandon said as he went with Sky and Adrien. She followed behind.

"But what about the girls?" Alexandra asked.

"No need to fret, they won't be alone. We'll be here to help them." Sky said.

"But they said evacuate the premises." Alex said.

"Just trust us Alex." Brandon said.

Adrien stopped in his tracks, groaning as he rubbed his head, his eyes flashing black, making everyone look back at him.

"What up?" Brandon asked.

"Something isn't right... I'm sensing something very negative." Adrien said, running in another direction.

"Adrien!" Sky called out.

"He's right! I don't know why, but I sense something bad will be happening! And Shadow Phoenix is after the codex! Wait up!" Alexandra said as she followed Adrien. Sky and Brandon shrugged before running to their respective teams.

**_Outside…_ **

"What a distraction." Stormy said as she got rid of her disguise. She fired a lightning bolt at the window and flew through.

"The codex will be mine." Icy said as she froze the window and broke it.

The Winx were attacking the monster with no luck at all.

"I can't stand being ignored." Stella growled.

"Lets go!" Codatorta shouted as him and a team of specialists flew over the monster on dragons.

"I'm not having any better luck." Aisha said.

"We have to keep it busy until the boys come back." Stella said.

"Yeah I wish professor Avalon was here." Bloom said.

"Everyone to the shelter! It will be safe there!" Timmy told the crowd. A guard from Red Fountain rain up to him.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Two windows were broken by ice and lightning." The guard said.

"It the Trix! I'll contact Codatorta." Timmy said.

Codatorta came down and walked to headmaster Saladin. "Another emergency." He said, pulling up a hologram.

"The Trix are here?" Saladin said.

"Should I go after them?" Codatorta asked.

"There's only one thing they would be here for and I think the monster was just a distraction."

"And if the rumor is true about their new powers the codex will benign grave danger." Codatorta said.

"Me and you must go to protect it. I'll bring some senior guards as well." Saladin said.

"I'll leave Sky in charge." Codatorta said.

"Ok lets do a double sided attack. I'll go up and you go down." Flora said.

"Got it." Bloom said. They got into position, but the monster saw Flora and it spat goo on her. As she tried to take it off, the monster started to strike, but was stooped abruptly for it was tied up.

"What was that?" Brandon asked.

" Of course tie it to its tail so it can fight its own force!" Sky announced.

"But whose-"Brandon said.

"Up there!" Flora said, looking at Helia.

"Wow, who would expect a dropout to pull such a stunt." Brandon said.

"I heard that he was Saladin's greatest students." Sky said.

"Flora are you alright?" Helia asked.

"I'm okay." She said. He nodded and let go.

"He let go!" Bloom said.

"How rude!" Stella huffed.

As the Winx and Specialists finally beat the monster, Codatorta And Saladin were guarding the Codex.

"What are you two doing here?" Codatorta asked as Alexandra and Adrien ran into the room.

"We realized that something was wrong, and I know it had Something to do with the Trix, so we wanted to get to the codex before the Trix did." Adrien stated with determination

"You never cease to amaze me Agreste." Codatorta said.

"Why thank you sir." He said smugly.

"Ah, Alexandra, It's great to see you again." Saladin said. Alex smiled.

"It's great to see you again too uncle Saladin." Alexandra said. _'Uncle? She must be related to Helia then.'_ Adrien thought.

"I see you've found out about your powers?" Saladin asked.

"Does this family tell me anything?!" Alexandra groaned.

"I'm sorry, we were only trying to-"

"Protect me, I know. It was my responsibility to find out on my own, and not worry about anyone else telling me. I should have known I was a fairy, and not have anyone tell me. So I'm the knew whose sorry." Alexandra said. Then a flash of oink(PINK! I MEANT PINK!) came by. Everyone covered their eyes at the brightness. Alex jumped for joy.

"No way, I did it! I got my powers!" Marinette cheered. Everyone chuckled. Her cheering stopped. Adrien raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked. Alex's smile dropped.

"I just noticed that I forgot my skateboard." She sighed.

"Oh Alexandra." Adrien chuckled.

_**Later…** _

The Winx and specialists were relaxing by some trees after the whole battle fiasco, and Alexandra told them about how she achieved her powers.

"Congrats!" Aisha said.

"We knew you could do it!" Flora said.

"So do you know what your powers is yet?" Tecna asked.

"No." She pouted. Everyone laughed.

"So, great job against that senior, would you introduce yourself?" Stella asked, Adrien opened one eye as he was leaning on a tree. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah désolé. Je suis Adrien Agreste, le meilleur ami de Riven." He said in French. (Ah sorry, I'm Adrien Agreste, Riven's best friend)

"Uh what?" Tecna said. "Is that some special Latin?"

"My sensors don't pick up that language." Digit said.

"Ah, sorry, I'm more used to speaking French, since I'm the earth specialist in France. I was basically raised there. I'm Adrien, Riven's roommate and best friend." He said.

"Oh, you're friends with Riven?" Musa asked. Adrien nodded and let out an exasperated sigh as Riven put his arm around Adrien's shoulders and grinned.

"Even if we are polar opposites, we get along quite well." Riven said cheekily.

"I don't get you sometimes." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Shut it frenchie." Riven said. Adrien glared.

"Just because I speak French, doesn't mean you have the right to call me that. It's _**insulting**_." Adrien glowered.

"French? I never heard of that." Flora said.

"It's the language of romance!" Amore swooned. Alexandra joined her.

"Romance is the greatest thing, it helps express true love! It come in multiple ways that are just so amazing!" Alex stated happily.

Adrien grinned. "You remind me of someone." Alex just continued her swooning, talking about love and romane, then she threw her hands out to the sides, pink and read hearts and rose petals fell, a heart landing on Piff. Piffed ended up hugging Chatta. Then it clicked.

"Alex! That's your power!" Aisha said.

"What is?" Alexandra asked.

"Love is. Your power is love. Like another cupid!" Sky said.

"Or another Amore, to be specific." Chatta said, hugging Piff back to be nice. Everyone laughed.

Bloom was over with professor Avalon, talking.

"You girls did great with your battle today. I'm very proud." said.

"We did okay," Bloom said.

"I wish I could have helped but i was sent away with the other spectators."

"Oh well, all that matters is that you're safe." Bloom said.

"Looks like that's the only thing that matters to her." Sky grumbled. A paper airplane flew towards Flora and she opened it to find a self portrait of herself. She stood up and hugged it.

"What part of France are you from?" Alexandra asked.

"O-Oh, I'm from Paris. I'm usually back and forth there,but for some reason, I have to go to Collége Francoise Dupont in a few weeks, while studying here at red fountain." Adrien said. Alexandra beamed. Adrien could never get enough of her smile, and they just met.

"I used to go there, well before I started going to Alfea, that is." She said.

"Ah, so what's it like there?" Adrien asked. If he was going there soon, he might as well know what and what not to avoid.

"It actually really fun there, everyone expresses themselves in their own way, without being judged by anyone," Then Alex scowled bit. "Almost every one anyways." She grumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Depends, what grade?" Alexandra asked.

"Uh, 10th? I think." He answered.

"Alright then, you're in 's class. The class is cool and all, but you might want to avoid Chloe Bourgeois." Alex said. Adrien raised a brow.

"Chloe Bourgeois? Who's that? From her last name, I'm assuming she's somewhat associated with Mayor Bourgeois." He said.

"His daughter, to be exact. She's the blonde girl with the ponytail and the icy blue eyes. Her best friend, Sabrina, the daughter of the chief of police,you might want to avoid her too. She looks nice, but she's as bad as Chloe."

"So that's the only thing up need to avoid?" Adrien said.

"Well..." Alex said with a high pitched voice. Adrien raised a brow.

"Is there more?" He said

"Kim, and Alix. They make a lot of best and dares. Avoid that. If you're lucky, you can get away with it. They usually attack the new kids first." Adrien inwardly snorted. He's Ladybug, he is good luck. Then Alexandra blanched.

"What?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell Alya or Nino you know me. Alya is the girl with chestnut hair with red highlights, and Nino is the one with the headphones." She said.

"Alexandra, isn't that quite mean to say?" Plisse asked.

"It is, but my dignity is on the line!" Alexandra whined.

"Wha-" Adrien breathed out.

"Long story short, I'll be stuck wearing a maid outfit while waiting on Alya hand-and-foot." She groaned. Adrien his his grin behind his hand.

"Now, I'm kinda tempted to tell them that it do." He said.

"You're testing my patience Agreste, you really are."

_At **shadowhaunt…..**_

"We're very sorry master," Icy said.

"That's because you all are half witted morons! But don't worry, we will let them think they have won, and we will lay and attack when they least expect it! And I still need that new fairy's powers." Darker said. They all started laughing evilly.

**End of episode 8.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just wanted to say that I enjoyed making this chapter, and looks like two fairies are in love! Whoo! I chose to have Alexandra'spower be love, makes sense because she lives in the city of love. And in this AU, Chat doesn't have a crush on Ladybug nor does Ladybug have a crush on her. But now Alex has a crush on his civilian form, or rather I say, specialists form, and he is completely oblivious to it. Okay, I'm lying. It's the other way around. Alex likes Ladybug while Adrien likes Alexandra. I showed it as Alexandra(Marinette) showed up in an non-existent episode of season 2, episode 7.5 if you please. I will be doing all seasons, in just this story, or I will make a story for each season. So as you know, Marinette(Alexandra) is a Winx fairy, who happens to be Helia's cousin and Saladin's niece. You will find out more of Adrien's origin later on in the story, so looks like Sky and Marinette don't like Avalon, wow. And Flora has found love! So has our precious Alex, but she doesn't know that yet until like Chapter 4 or 5. Thank you for reading this my Winx and Miraculous trash, see you in the next chapter


	3. The French Fairy: Professor Avalon's Secret/ Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a certain specialst is in for a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Winx And MIraculous Trash! heres the next chapter of The french fairy! Oh! And in this AU, since male Chat Noir-Adrien's ears and tail were fake, I made it as female Chat Noir- Alexandra's (Marinette's) ears and tail were real. Why you ask? Because....Why not! :3

**TMG: Before we start, you know how the Winx have their own original casual outfit, so I looked something up and decided that this will be Marinette'(Alexandra's) casual outfit. All credit goes to the artists of this drawing. She will get this new look later in the chapter, so right now she has her casual black jacket and pink jeans outfit.**

Adrien leaned against a wall, sliding down with a groan. _'Man did that hurt, and why at night?'_ He thought. Him and Chat Noir were currently battling and akuma called The Slumberer **(Which he knew wasn't a real word at all.)** This akuma was, in a word, was frustrating. This akuma was like SandMan, but instead of throwing sand, he threw multiple objects! Who does that! LB had a car thrown at his back, and it hurt so much that he almost cried. ALMOST. Chat was currently getting frustrated as the akuma descreetly tossed a pick-up truck at her. As LB regained his posture, his eyes widened as Chat was dodging rocks.

"CHAT! LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Chat turned and gasped and said something. The truck crashed on her. LB ran over to her.

"Chat! Chat can you hear me!?" He shouted.

"Yeah, I can hear you," She replied almost sarcastically. He sighed with relief. "Good thing i used my catacyslm in time, or it would have been CATasssssstrophic." She chuckled when he groaned.

"Just hang on, I'm gonna get you out of there."

"You might wanna hurry then, because i don't have much time..." She said, her voice lowering.

"Chat?" Then he heard a small thud. "CHAT NOIR!"

"Don't fret little bug, she just in a deep slumberer." The akuma cakckled. "THAT'S NOT A REAL WORD!" Ladybug hissed.

He was getting irritated. "Lucky Charm!" He exclaimed. "A blanket? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Ha! Ready to sleep too bug?" The slumberer cackled.

LB looked around using his lucky charm vision.. He smirked at the pattern. "Actually, yes! But not me exactly..." He exclaimed as he used his powers to destroy(I'll explain his powers later on) the truck Chat was held inside of. There was a flash of green and Ladybug wrapped the blanket around Chat before anyone saw anything. He held her bridal style while having her head face his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"You know what, we surrender. You are obviousluy way too powerful for us to handle." He said in a highly convincing voice. "I'll give you both of our miraculouses, you just have to wake Chat up." He said with pleading green eyes. "Please."

A purple butterfly mask appeared over the akuma, Ladybug assuming that HawkMoth was negotiating wit The Slumberer. "Alright, I'll wake your little kitty up," The akuma said with a grin. Blue dust sprinkled over Chat and she immediately woke up.

"Wha-oof! Hey! What gives!?" She said as Ladybug forcefully pulls the ladybug-patterened blanket over her in a panic.

"Sorry! I panicked!" He admitted.

"Doesn't given you the right to-Hey! Put me down!" She shouted as LB picked her up and pushed her into an alleyway. She tried to pull the blanked off, but Adrien held it firmly in place.

"Uh, just transform, and don't take the blanket off until you're done." He said, jumping into a rooftop.

She just signed as she pulled the blanket over her head. Her long hair was covering half of her face, but as you could see she had bags under her eyes, indicating that she was tired and with the scowl on her face, you can tell she was irritated.

"I'm all charged up, now let's go!" Plagg said.

"Alright, Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug was dodging Slumberer's angry attacks when Chat just stomped up to her partner with a very cranky look on her face. "Wow, look who's a grouch today." Ladybug commented."Not a morning person?" He asked. In response, he got a punch in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him.

"DON'T EVER WAKE ME UP AGAIN YOU LITTE PEST!" She growled. He blinked and scowled when the akuma cackled.

"What did you do to her?" Ladybug growled. The akuma chuckled. (You will finally know the gender now :3)

"Well it's simple," She started, putting her hands in her hips. "I simply showed her morning side." The akuma smirked.

"Wow, guess she's **_NOT_** a morning person." He noted to himself.

"And here's your stupid blanket, you little insect" Chat mumbled as she shoved the blanket into LB's arms. Okay, back to the plan.

"Hey Chat, think you can take down those two lampposts in one cataclysm strike?" He asked. She just simply mocked him in a high-pitched voice before activating her power.

"Ugh, Cataclysm!" She mumbled as a black energy engulfed around her hand. She dashed past the akuma and in one swipe of her hand, the two lampposts collapsed onto the akuma.

_**One purification later...** _

"What happened?" Chat asked, looking fully awake and cheerful. He had a big smile on his face, Chat now knowing he was going to enjoy this explanation, Ladybug usually did that when she did something embarrassing that amused him highly. She scowled.

"Pfft-well, Heh-w-what happened was-Pfft-Haha, I can't -pfft-I'll explain later- Pfft- see-Hehe- ya later Chat!" he said before swinging off, laughing. She rolled her eyes in exasperation before heading off.

* * *

_**...Someplace...** _

_"I think she's waking up!" A teenage boy said, But you really couldn't see the boy or anything around her because it was blurry. The only thing you saw were baby hands waving about, and on the baby's right wrist they had a bracelet with multiple charms on it. **(The charm bracelet from "The Gamer" episode)**_

_"She's so cute!" A teenage girl cooed. "Maman, papa, what's her name?" She asked._

_"Her name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A grown woman said. From the blurry image, you could see that her hair was a raven black color, similar to Alexandra's and the two teens._

_"She's wonderful." A male voice said._

_"Welcome to the family Marinette." The woman said as she reached out to pick up said baby. Then there was a flash of white._

_**A man on a high rock with a book in his** **hands...**_

_"Give need to this warning foolhardy humankind. The Creature of Destruction will appear from the illuminating world and reveal: secret wings. He will perceive that which is missing and will mirror himself among the citizenry. When the three sacred planets align, their power will extend throughout the Universe and he will usher in doom and destruction! Muhahahahaha!" ***sacred planets aligning***_

_People were running around screaming in a village because of the attack of monsters "Let's get outta here!" A man shouted as a monster tried to attack a group of men, which they successfully dodged the attack._

_Then a person with beautiful angel wings had destroyed the monsters, causing everyone to cheer and thank him, but that changed quickly. With an evil laugh, the person turned into The Creature of Destruction and started attacking the village once more. **Flash of white.**_

_There was a beautiful meadow that had multiple different flowers, trees and animals. Then up ahead, there was a tree that was in the shape of a heart, the trunk and branches a dark pink while the leaves were light pink._

_"You see that Marinette, this is the tree of Pagmamahal. You may be too young to realise this, but this tree is what keeps our world in balance. Legends say that if you were to eat a fruit off the tree, you will forever find love. And I know that when you get older, you'll find that special someone to spend the rest of your life with." The woman had told the baby. The baby giggled as a reply. **Flash of white**_

_"Everyone evacuate the area!" A man barked. There was the baby, in the crib crying(be mindful that this is the baby pov, so it's blurry)_

_"Come here Marinette, it's okay, everything will be fine." The woman comforted. She then sang to to baby as they rode in the carriage with the two teens and man._

_**Don't be afraid my little angel,** _

_**The light will come again,** _

_**And when it does we'll be happy,** _

_**The fears will fly away.** _

_**I will always be hear,** _

_**To keep the darkness at bay,** _

_**My little Princess, stay calm for me okay.** _

_**It will be fine, just wait and see,** _

_**Don't be,** _

_**Afraid,** _

_**My little angel.** _

_Next thing the baby knows, it's being sucked away into a portal. The woman held her hands out, desperately trying to retrieve the baby._

_"Marinette!" She cried._

"AHH!" Alexandra screamed as she woke up, waking Plagg, Plisse, and Stella in the process. She shared a room with Stella, who was surprisingly glad to be her roommate.

Stella walked towards Alexandra's bed. "Are you okay?" Stella asked, sitting beside her and patting her back.

Plagg was going to say a snarky comment about him needing sleep but he saw his charge with tears daring to fall anytime from her eyes. Never had he saw this from her before, she was usually happy and optimistic, or sometimes cranky.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" Plagg said, resting in her messy hair.

"Yeah, what's wrong Alex?" Plisse asked as well.

"I-I," She stammered, her body shaking.

"Come on, you can tell us." Stella said. Alexandra let the tears fall.

"I...It was terrible! There was a baby in a crib, who had the exact same bracelet as me." She said, looking down at her charm bracelet. "Actually, I think it was me. I remember the two teens, and a man and a woman, who I didn't recognize at all. Then, I saw some type of attack on some village, then there was a beautiful meadow and... and some song. I don't remember much." Alexandra sobbed. Stella hugged the poor fairy.

"Shhh, it'll be fine okay?" Stella said.

"Okay, I'm good now." Alexandra said after she had calmed down. Stella patted her back once more before returning to her bed.

"Are you sure?" Plisse asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." Alexandra said, laying down and closing her eyes once more with a frown on her face and tears staining her cheeks. Plagg curled up on her chest while Plisse rested beside Alexandra on her pillow.

* * *

**... Bloom's P.O.V**

_"Bloom...Bloom dear..." A female voice called her. Then a flower opened up, showing a special symbol and then an amulet._

_"Mom, Bloom's awake." A little girl said, walking to a baby's crib._

_"Isn't she lovely..." A man said._

_"Bloom, come here." The female voice said once more, reaching out to pick the baby up._

Bloom opened her eyes while abruptly sitting up and gasped. She laid back down with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

* * *

**_At Alfea cafeteria the next morning..._ **

"They never give us enough food and I already ate my breakfast and I'm still hungry!" Stella complains.

Alexandra groaned. "I'm with Stella on this. My food portions are usually larger than this." Alex said with a scowl.

"That's because you lived in a bakery." Musa joked. The rest of the girls giggled.

"Hey, listen to this girls. Apparently the Count of Mostrodame predicted that new Babylon's Renaissance by observing the planets." Tecna said.

"Planets?" Alexandra asked. Where had she heard the

"There's an easy scientific explanation for that the rotation velocity of one planet didn't match its chromatic spectrum." Digit said. Stella tried to take Tecna's food but she pulled it away. Stella whined.

"Come on Tecna I'm starving! I can't even listen to what you're saying!" She whined.

"Fine." Tecna said.

Stella attempted to pick up the apple, but then it multiplied then it was stacking up.

"Ok if this is a joke i'm not liking it one bit." Stella said.

"Look at the bright side Stella, at least things are staking up in your favor." Amaryl said.

Alexandra decided to join in with the puns. When you needed puns, she was your fairy to go to.

"Yeah Stella, you wanted more food. Now its really piling up. Don't you think?" She joked, causing the entire table to laugh.

"Very funny." Stella deadpanned. "Tecna are you doing this?"

"What?" Tecna said.

"Relax lassie, you've been the subject of an experiment."Professor Wizgits said."The apple fools the eyes of the fairy of light. Clearly, my work has improved." he said, cutting off the invention.

Stella ate the food on the plate. "Ugh! This is the worst day ever. Food is dissapearing, my hair is frizzy, and we have 7 hours of class ahead of us. Nothing can cheer me up." Stella whined. She gasped as a purple flower appeared in front of her and the other fairies looked at their flowers in awe.

"Good morning ladies." Professor Avalon greeted.

"Good morning professor."every fairy greeted in unison.

"I hope these will bring your day off to a good start." He said.

"That's thoughtful of you Professor Avalon, purple is my favorite color." Bloom said.

"Its mine too." Flora said. Avalon put a hand on Bloom's shoulder and looked both at Alex and Bloom.

"You two had a dream that touched your hearts last night. Didn't you?" Avalon asked. Alex and Bloom both looked at each other.

"Yes. I had a dream about myself when I was a baby." Alex said.

"And mine was about my real parents. I would like to know what happened to them. Will you help us?" Bloom asked.

"Certainly meet me in my office after class." Avalon said before heading out.

"I think this is the best day ever." Stella said.

"I won't have a problem listening to him all year." Musa said.

"I finally like school." Alex sighed. ' _Speaking of like, I wonder what Ladybug is up to- NO! bad kitty! LB is like a brother to you! Of coure, a very cute and smart brother who I would gladly smother in kisses- BAD MINOU! BAD!'_ She thought. She di didn't even know how he even popped into her conscious _. 'Next time I see him, I need to ask him to spray me with a water bottle, I deserve it...'_ She inwardly groaned. _'What is wrong with me? I didn't like him before, and I don't like him now...Not romantically anyway.'_ She stubbornly told herself. _'Do I? Psh, no, you don't.'_

"Didn't you say had angel wings?" Tecna asked, drawing Alex out of her musings.

"But they're not there now." Digit said suspiciously.

"Stop spoiling the day for the rest of us will you." Stella groaned.

"Didn't you say that there was something odd about Professor Avalon at the Red Fountain ceremony?" Tecna asked Alexandra.

"I thought it was but apparently it was just the Trix." Alexandra said truthfully with a careless shrug.

"I think we should find out what happened to those wings." Tecna told Digit.

* * *

_**In Alfea's garden...** _

"Good morning Professor." Faragonda greeted.

"There are five roses and eight tulips missing from this garden since this morning." Professor Avalon said.

"Your cognitive acuity certainly does live up to its reputation." Faragonda said. Avalon simply hummed. Tecna looked at him with suspicious blue eyes.

_**in Avalon's class** _

"What a lovely bouquet. I certainly don't know what I did to deserve this." Professor Avalon said.

"Its the least we could do." Flora said.

'There are thousands of flowers in campus. How did he know how many were gone?' Tecna thought.

"As you know this class is called Cognitive Analysis. You will learn how to hone your senses and trust your instincts. You'll learn to look for details and possibly find new powers within yourselves." Avalon said and the girls gasped in awe. Alexandra raised her hand.

"Yes Alex?"

"So basically what we'll learn about is somewhat similar to feline senses?" She asked. Trust her when she says this, feline instincts is her specialty. He nodded.

"Indeed. I assume you are familiar with this sixth sense." Alex nodded while grinning cheekily. 'Of course it is, I'm Chat Noir! A human cat!

"How did you know?" Alex asked.

"Your jewelry. Do you know you wear the one of most powerful magical item in the Universe? A lot of people have hoped to be chosen to be worthy of such jewels." Avalon asked as the girls gasped. Alex looked at her ring. (I just made it as a lot of people in the magic dimension know about the legend of the miraculous, because the miraculouses are magical after all)

"Yes, I do. It gives me the power of destruction and bad luck. Even though those sound like bad abilities, they are very useful for good purposes." Alex said.

"She's actually the first one to use it for good purposes." Plagg said. He then silently growled at some of the girls calling him cute. Alexandra giggled.

"That is indeed correct. Do you know about your other half?" Avalon asked.

"Yes, his watch holds the power of good luck and creation." She answered.

"But unlike him he has a sixth sense, just not as strong as yours. Would you please show a demonstration of your ability?"

"Of course Professor."

" I want you to remember what you are about to witness. "Alexandra, stand in front of the classroom please." He asked and she obliged. "Now Stella, I would like you to attempt to attack her with your strongest spell." The class gasped at his request.

"Are you sure Professor?" Stella asked. He simply nodded. "Alright, magic Winx!" She exclaimed.

"Full power sundown!" Stella exclaimed. Alexandra just stood there with her back turned and waited for the attack to get closer towards her.

"Firmitas!" Alexandra exclaimed, dodging the attack while turning around. The girls gasped.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Bloom said.

"Very impressive Alex. That was a very powerful spell there. Where did you learn it?" Avalon asked. Alexandra immediately blushed, remembering her tutor.

"Ah, I just found it from a book of defense spells." She stammered.

"I don't recall Alfea having a book of such spells." Avalon said.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"Here, take this book." Adrien said, handing her a book._

_"What is it?" Alexandra asked, looking down at the book._

_"Its a book of defense spells._ _You'll need it to protect yourself from the Trix, since your one of their targets. It'll be very useful especially since you can't transform yet." Adrien said. Alexandra looked at him and smiled._

_"Thank you. This is very sweet of you Adrien." She said. He rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled slightly._

**_*End of flashback*_ **

"A...friend of mine gave it to me." She said sheepishly.

"A certain Prince to be exact." Stella whispered to Bloom. She giggled.

"S-Shut up Stella!" Alex hissed, hearing what Stella had said.

"Thank you Alexandra, please have a seat. Now, lets start with an easy question, who was the very first fairy to exist?"

"Claryon." They all answered in unison. (Alex may have studied beforehand)

"Do you know that or believe that?" He asked.

"My mother told me and she's never wrong." Aisha said.

"Maybe so but where did your mother learn it from?"

"I don't know exactly." Aisha answered.

"Having everyone believe she is the first fairy is enough to make her so, even though she is not. That proves how strong the power of words are." Avalon explained.

"But shouldn't Aisha trust her mother?" Flora asked.

"Sometimes trust is all you have to carry forward but to really know the truth is an entirely different experience not to be taken for granted." He answered.

"I get what you mean professor, but aren't you basically telling us to not trust anyone?" Alexandra asked.

"What I am trying to say is to be careful who you trust. Like your partner for instance, how do you know you can trust him if you do not know who he is?" Avalon asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Are you saying that my partner is not trustworthy?" Alex asked. _'Not only is LB trustworthy, but he is also very gorgeous- DANGIT!'_

"What he is saying is **how** do you know you can trust him?" Bloom told her.

Alexandra couldn't take this, SHE knew he was trust worthy and she wasn't going to have Avalon or anyone else for that matter, tell her that LB wasn't trustworthy at all. But even so, he has a point, how do can she trust him if she doesn't know who's under that latex, skin-tight suit that every muscle, and those abs- getting off track there AL, he's your partner, more like a brother to you, ah never mind. She sighed as her miraculous beeped.

"Speak of the devil," She muttered. "Professor do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you!" She said before dashing out the room.

* * *

_**In the Winx Dorm...** _

"We've got to unveil the mystery surrounding Avalon's lost wings. Is there any data that tells us what happened?" Tecna asked Digit, who was currently inside of Tecna's computer.

"This book keeps popping up all over the net it is the guide of the aftermarket winged monsters." Digit answered.

"Can it be Downloaded?" Tecna asked.

"No, its too ancient. But i located it in the Alfea library catalog." Digit said, walking out of the computer. Then a crash was heard. They looked over to see Lockette stuck on a pencil.

"I'm stuck!" Lockette whined before crying.

"What's going on here Lockette?" Chatta asked.

"I tried to go into the computer like Digit did but now I'm stuck!" She said before her dress ripped an she fell.

"Now lets see what I can do about your dress." Chatta said as she used a spell to make Lockette a new dress that was yellow with white fur.

"Now you have two dresses." Chatta exclaimed as Lockette cheered.

_**In the Alfea library.** _

"Here it is. 'anthropomorphic winged mosters by serious facets'" "Techno media." Digit and Tecna read the title before opening it.

* * *

_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir** _

_**Episode 6:** _

_**At the park in Paris...** _

Chat Noir is just standing in front of a tree while whistling casually, but somehow, just somehow, she gets lost in the beat and starts doing the running man, gangnam style, then then the moonwalk. Ladybug sighed.

"Hold still will you!" Ladybug hissed. "You need to act natural!" He said as she moonwalked past him.

"Relax Buggaboo, I am acting natural." Chat purred.

After a creepy conversation with a pigeon, Mr Pigeon starts yelling 'POWER TO THE PIGEONS' then flies off while making weird and annoying pigeon noises.

**_Quick commercial Break..._ **

* * *

Are you tired of the obliviousness of our two heroes? if yes, then call :1800-NotMyProblem.

Because... I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT!

MariChat, or should I say... AdriChat ;3

ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT ADRICHAT...

* * *

**Back to the story!**

"Where is that joker, he should've been here by now." Ladybug groaned. "Alright, time for plan B Chat No-"

**ACHOO!**

"Aw jeez- _ACK_!" Chat Noir exclaimed as she got carried away by a flock of pigeons, the only thing you hear is sneezing and pigeons cooing. Ladybug tried not to snicker.

"I'm coming kitty!" He shouted as he swung from a lampposts and onto multiple rooftops, Chasing the flock of birds..

**A-ACHOO!**

Ladybug stopped and hid behind a chimney to see where the birds were headed. He saw the pigeons drop Chat with a loud thud onto the rooftop of the Bourgeois hotel, causing LB to wince a bit. Then he jumped into the rooftop to help Chat up.

"Tha-a-a-a- **CHOO**! Thanks."She said with a stuffy nose.

"Don't you think you should sit this one out? your nose is as red as your face was last spar match." Ladybug said, snickering at the end of his sentence. Chat huffed.

"Ha-Ha. so very funny. Besides, When I start something, I finish it." She said. "Now where's that birdbrain?" Chat said. It wasn't really a question, because in reality, this akuma is so irritating to her that she couldn't care less about him and his location.

"I don't know... stay vigilant Chat, don't let your guard down." They said, drawing out their weapons, back to back.

What they didn't notice was him up in the air.

"If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses by getting rid of these two pest." HawkMoth told. blows his bird caller and the pigeons start surrounding Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Call me crazy, but I'm feeling birdseed all of a sudden." Ladybug said.

"I don't blame you." Chat said, getting into a defensive stance at the birds flew quickly in a circle around the two heroes.

"Got any ideas Cat!" Ladybug asked.

"You act like I eat these things for breakfast!" see retorted.

"But you're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast!?" Ladybug said.

**Quick commercial Break...**

* * *

_Around friends:_

**Achoo!**

_Around boys :_

**_chu~_ **

_Alone:_

**ACHILOCOOCOOOOO**

_When you're Marinette(Alexandra):_

**A-ACHOO!**

_When your Chat Noir:_

**Tha-a-a-a-CHOO!**

**_Back to the story!... no... wait..._ **

**_If I had written the entire story differently..._ **

**_After the battle, Adrien and Marinette(Not a mistake) found each other after was defeated, since they split up to transform, they came through the portal to Alfea, with the Winx and specialists waiting for them, Adrien covered in feathers._ **

**_"Jeez, what happened to you?" Brandon asked._ **

**_"Paris got attacked by pigeons, how ironic." Adrien answered as he shook the feathers out of his hair, the feathers all in Marinette's face, causing her to sn-sn-sn-_ **

**_"A-ACHOO!" She sneezed, rubbing her red nose. everyone blinked at her. She smiled sheepishly._ **

**_"Sorry, I'm allergic to fea-a-a-a-a-ACHOO!" She sneezed once more._ **

**_"Bless you." Adrien said._ **

**_"Tha-a-a-a-CHOO!" Adrien looked at her suspiciously._ **

**_'Doesn't Chat have feather allergies? now come to think about it, their hair and eye color is similar... Nah! that's impossible! Mari could never be Chat!'_ **

**_*Facepalms all around.*_ **

* * *

**TMG: Oh! The irony! x3**

**Back to the story!**

**Now..where was I... oh! I remember!**

"Got any ideas Cat!" Ladybug asked.

"You act like I eat these things for breakfast!" see retorted.

"But you're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast!?" Ladybug said. Unaware of the cage, when the pigeons moved, they were surprised to see it, with birds surrounding it.

"Take their miraculous." Said to so-called stalker, HawkMoth.

"Rlooo! Rlooo! The miraculous. give them to me, or face the wrath of my beloved pigeons." threatened. Ladybug and Chat gasped as the pigeons shook their bums in the air, ready to strike.

"I have a camembert cheese loving kwami, and I hate to say this but, I'd rather eat a whole pound of that rather than facing the wrath of those pigeons." She said.

"Ew, your kwami likes camembert?" Adrien said, grimacing. Chat wrinkled her nose.

"I can't get it past my nose, more less my digestive system. I'm glad my kwami likes cookies." Ladybug said.

"Lucky." Chat deadpanned. Then blew his bird call once more, causing the pigeons to bang down the roof it the cage, which will effectively give the two heroes a few broken limbs and ribs, and the pigeons on the ground continued to shake their toushies.

"You have 3 seconds to hand over your miraculous." warned.

**One...**

Chat and Ladybug looked at each other in panic.

**Two...**

Ladybug then grinned at Chat and she gave a Cheshire grin.

**Three...**

" _ **CATACLYSM**_!" Chat announces, activating her power and breaking the bars of the cage. backed up as each of the heroes advanced forward, their weapons spinning lazily in their hands as the stalked forward with smirks on their faces.

"Well well, looks like the pigeon-" Chat started cheekily,

"-is really a chicken." Ladybug finished coolly. Chat didn't know why, but the way he finished her sentence made her stomach flip in so many ways.

"I'm not flying away, I'm just killing two birds with one stone." said before jumping off the roof, causing Ladybug and Chat to run over to see if he was okay, well, more less, Chat wanted to cheer in delight that the pigeons were gone with the akuma as Ladybug checked to see if he was okay. They saw the pigeons turn into a throne for to sit on.

"Merry Chrismas!" He exclaims out of nowhere(He has some issues, I think we should call a therapist for him) Then, another flock of pigeons charged towards the two heroes.

"Oh for the love of-" Chat groanes, but stopped as the two ran into the building. Ladybug and Chat slammed and held the door cosed as a huge dent was in the door as the pigeons charged at it. The two heroes slid to the floor and sighed in relief.

Ladybug started charging down the stairs with Chat following behind. Chat abruptly stopped to check her beeping ring.

"I'm going to change back soon, I've gotta get outta here before my identity is revealed." She said.

"Well, we wouldnt want that happening, now do we?" Ladybug cooed. "Or the cat would be out of the bag." he chuckled as he continued down the steps.

"Ha-Ha, so funny." She deadpanned. The two heroes ran through the door to see the Mayor and some hotel guest looking out the front door. The MAyor turned to see the two and ran towards them.

"Ladybug!" He exclaimed.

"And Chat Noir..." Chat grumbled.

"Please tell me you've got this pigeon problem under control? Business will be bad and I will lose a ton of my profits with these pigeons here." Mayor Bourgeois asked. Chat's ring beeped once more. She started moving in place frantically. Ladybug raised a brow.

"Do you have to pee or something Chat?" Ladybug whispered to the nervous cat.

"No! I don't have to pee, my identity is in danger at the moment!" Chat whispered, more like hissed back.

"How are you-" The mayor was cut off.

"Before we discuss any other matters, I have in URGENT need!" Chat Noir squeaked.

"Of course! Take our hero here to one of our royal suite, or would you perfer, a litter tray?" The mayor joked, causing Ladybug to snicker from behind the mayor, and Chat to have a blank look on her face. She shook her head and put a serious look on her pretty features.

"Okay, no need for litter, but can I have some camembert?" Chat said as the elevatror closed. Mayor Bourgeois looked back at Ladybug and he simply shrugged.

Chat ran into the Royal Suite and dashed into the door.

"Excuse me! Emergency!" She said, sliding in and slamming the door on the butler's face. She let out a breath as she leaned on the door. Ther was a knock on the door. She opened it and saw the butler.

"How do you like your camembert?" The butler asked.

"RUNNY!" She said, slamming the door frantically once more. There was another knock on the door.

"What now?" She groaned. She quickly opened the door.

"Here's your camembert mademoiselle." He said.

"Thanks!" She said as she grabbed the tray and smalled the door once more. She leaned against the door as she let her transformation drop. Plagg came out flopping on the bed.

"Ugh, I'm so weak, I can't move." Plagg whined dramatically on the bed.

"Wanna bet?" Alexandra said as she sat the tray of camenbert beside Plagg.

Plagg got up immediately "Ah, my precious!" Plagg said and started eating the camembert.

"Eat up buddy, Ladybug needs us." She said, leaning on the bed frame.

* * *

**_Back to Alfea! In professor Palladium's class..._ **

"Professor Avalon will teach you about understanding magic, I'll teach you to make it." Palladium told the class.

"This could be fun! Last year was such a zoo." Bloom whispered to Musa.

_***FlashBack!**_ *

"Bloom! head's up!" Tecna said as she made a paper airplane and tossed it, causing it to fly around the entire classroom.

"Make one for me Tecna, yours always fly so well!" Stella asked, grinning.

"and that's why that potion should never be shaken, it could become explosive-" Old Palladium was cut off by a textbook hitting him in the face.

***End of Flashback!***

"Looks like Alex's going to miss all the fun." Musa laughed. Bloom giggled.

"Now that I have your attention, I will now talk about technical charms." Palladium said, causing Tecna to smirk slightly.

**In another room...(Idk the name of the room)**

"Now that you've learned the basics, let's begin." Palladium says, casting a spell.

"Plasma Sphere." He exclaims, making a magical sphere appear in his hands. "This is a Plasma sphere. It is summoned through direct indication. Anyone wants to give it a try?" He asks. Stella immediately stands up and raises her hand.

"I'll try!" Stella shouts.

"Alright Stella, be my guest, but remember, one wrong syllable and it could result in serious damage." He reminds. Stella sits down as quickly as she stood up.

"Never mind. Amaryl, why don't you try?" Stella ask. Amaryl got up, annoyed.

"I'll get you for this." She said, walking down the steps.

"Once the image is well defined, in our head, you may invoke it." Palladium says. "Stay focused. let your mind penetrate it."

"Plasma sphere!" Amaryl announces, he hands remain closed.

"Imagine you are inside the sphere, now imagine it illuminating within you. You are one with the sphere. This visualization is called inversion, now open your hands." Palladium commands, and she obliges. Amaryl and the entire gasps as she sees the plasma sphere in her hands.

"Pick a target, go ahead, but keep you focus, or your classmates would wish they had brought sunscreen." He says, causing Amaryl to think of a perfect target. She turns to Stella and throws it at her. Stella puts her arms up to deflect it, but Professor Palladium uses a spell to stop it. He then looks at Amaryl with a straight face.

"Try a stunt like that again and I'll have your expelled." He warned. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Amaryl grumbles.

Cut to the Bug and Cat duo back in Paris!

Ladybug exits the elevator to the top floor, walking towards the window.

"There, now I can get a better view." He says, looking out the window. He notices how the pigeons are flying in the same direction.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." He says. She notices a police hat fly out of one of the pigeon flocks. He grins. "Better go follow them!" He says. The elevator dings, causing him to turn around, seeing Chat leaning on the wall.

"Ready when you are LB." She says. Ladybug runs into the elevator with Chat Noir. "Let's go!" Adrien says as the elevator closes.

* * *

_**The grand Palais...** _

Every flock of birds Ladybug saw all entered the building. Ladybug and Chat both sneak a look at he front door.

"Looks like we found our destination."

"The Grand Palais, but why here though?" Chat Noir asks, then as she is on the brink of sneezing, Ladybug puts a finger across her nostrils.

"My pigeon radar is going off the charts." Chat says.

"Either your radar is going off or Mr. Pigeon left the police officers unattended." He replies. Chat grins.

"Then let's invite the cat to play while the mice are away." Chat saiys, advancing towards the entrance. Ladybug stops her.

"Freeze kitty! That seems way too easy. I've got a better plan." Ladybug says. The two heroes run off while, unknowingly, a pigeon was spying on them.

"Perfect timing, hodee ho! We are ready to greet them. They're going to fall right into my trap!" Mr. Pigeon says as the spying pigeon lands on his forearm. "It won't be long until you get you miraculous my friend." He says to HawkMoth **.**

**, does HawkDaddy NOT see how coo-coo in the head Mr. Pigeon is?**

"I can't wait my dear pigeon." HawkMoth says back.

**TMG:WowWeeWowWow! that sounds wrong on so many levels! X3**

_**On the roof of The great Palais.** _

"If we can get that bird call away from him, we can capture the akuma!" Chat Noir says. Ladybug nods as the two settle by a window directly above Coo-Coo bird(Mr. pigeon. *Cough* I mean...)

"Alright, you open the window, I'll yank him up and you grab his bird call." Ladybug tells Chat, who is sitting in a cat-like manner. She hums in agreement.

"Let's go. The early bird gets the worm." She says as she opens up the window while LB twirls his yoyo in his hand, which turns out to be a very BAD decision. As Chat opens the window, a breeze blows, causing multiple feathers to fly up in her face.

"A-a-a-a-a-ACHOO!" She sneezes, causing her to stumble and fall trough the window. Ladybug quickly uses his yoyo to grab Chat's legs, causing her to dangle upside down behind Mr. Pigeon(Ha! Chat got a face of pigeon butt! XD JK!)

Mr. Pigeon turns around to see Chat Noir hanging and Ladybug in the window with sheepish look on their faces.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug deadpans as Chat waves nervously at the villain. Ladybug lowers Chat down enough for her to stand on her hands, then lets her legs go as he jumps down. Mr. Pigeon backs up as Chat flips to her feet an starts advancing toward the villain alongside with Ladybug. Mr. Pigeon jumps off, having his pigeons catch him as Ladybug and Chat Noir jus jump down, landing on their feet, well LB landing on his feet as Chat lands on all fours. Mr. pigeon runs for a bit as the two heroes chase after him, then he stops to call his pigeons over using his bird caller, Then two big balls of birds had surrounded around his hands.

"Deedle dee, I have a bone to peck with you." Mr. Pigeon said.

"I'd be honored." Chat Noir grumbled. charged towards Chat, then there goes the kitty crashing into the cage where the police where held in. Catching Ladybug off guard, the bug came tumbling after.

"Help us Ladybug!" Officer Rodger said. Chat huffed in annoyance and mild jealousy. Did anyone notice her presence? As if Ladybug read her mind, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a small smile. Chat smiled back, but shortly after she squeaked out a sneeze. It was very adorable, especially since her pupils were fully round, showing a little bit of her bluebell eye color. _'Cute...'_ he thought.

"Lucky Charm!" He exclaimed. Out came a...

"A coin? What am is supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked Chat.

**Lucky vision** **:**

**A beam**

**the coin**

Then he looked around frantically and couldn't find anything else. Confused with his pattern, he looked at the coin, then looked at the beam. Getting the same pattern, he gave Chat a questioning look, who had he eyes locked on something. She looked back the red-clad hero with a grin, pointing behind him. Ladybug looked back to where she was pointing, and saw how the snack machine behind him turned into part of his pattern.

"What would I do without you Chaton?" He said. She giggled.

"You'd probably be looking around all day with a 'I'm a lost boy in the mall' look on your face." She replied.

"You cant buy your way out of this!" Mr. Pigeon sais as he has one huge ball of birds above his head. Then the charged towards the hero. He dodged it bu charging towards the creepy pigeon guy, sliding under the ball as he tied his yoyo onto 's leg. He jumped up onto the beam and wrapped his yoyo around it, then he did an unnecessary frontflip towards the snack machine. Inserting the coin, he pressed a button, getting popcorn. LB threw the popcorn up into the air.

"Chat Noir! Heads up!" He shouted. Chat calculated at the right time, then she threw her baton and bust the bag open, resulting the popcorn to fall onto the villain and the pigeons to eat off of him. Ladybug pulled his yoyo, causing to fly up on to the beam, and his bird call falling off.

"My bird call!" The akumatized villain shouted.

"Chat grab it!" Ladybug said. Chat picked it up, then sneezed making the bird call to fly out of her hands. LB let go of , making him fall. The three then started a chase for the bird call, their hands all landing on the bird call. First , then Chat, lastly, Ladybug! Ladybug used Chat's hand a bit regrettably, to break the bird call from under 's hand, emitting a painful yowl from her mouth.

"That's enough evil-doing for today, Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! See ya little butterfly." LB said, purifying the akuma. He then threw up the coin.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" He wxclaimed, causing everything to go back to normal.

"Pound it!" Both heroes exclaimed as they did their signature fist bump.

* * *

_**In Headmistress Faragonda's office...** _

As confused as Alexandra was, apparently Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Stella have an extra exam to take because of some misunderstanding with professor Avalon, and Bloom was somewhere, so Alex had no excuse to not go to the Headmistress' office. Was she in trouble for something? Were they going to expell her because she couldn't transform, or for the fact that she had to leave a class to protect Paris? She had so many bad scenarios as of why she was wanted in her office as she walked down the hall. She got lost a few times already, she couldn't just have Headmistress wait for so long because of her bad sense of direction. To be honest, she was actually enjoying being at Alfea.

**Adrien:**

"Wait, so you want me to be the earth guardian on one of the fairies here?" Adrien asked Codatorta and Faragonda as he stood in her office.

"Indeed. She has some important duties back at your hometown, Paris. And Lord Darkar is currently after her." Faragonda answered.

"You want me to make sure Darkar doesn't show up, or in other words, the Trix?" Adrien said.

"Not only that, but we need you to be by her side at all times, to protect her, especially since she hasn't quite gained her full powers." Codatorta said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I really don't want to be on fairysitting duty." Adrien said in a kind manner.

"You are very knowledgeable about magic, aren't you?" Headmistress asked, Adrien nodded.

"But what does that have to do with-"

"Since it is guaranteed that she might miss a few classes, we would also like you to help her aquire her powers and teach her what she has missed. She really will need the protection." Faragonda said.

"We're counting on you kid." Codatorta said. Adrien smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it." Adrien said. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in Alexandra." Miss Faragonda said. 'Alexandra?'

"You wanted to see me headmistress?" She asked. Alex turned to see Adrien. She smiled.

"Ah, Salut Adrien." Alex greeted,

"S-Salut Alexandra." He greeted with a slight blush.

Alexandra beamed at him. "Please, just call me Alex." She told him. Then she looked back to the headmistress.

"What did you need me for?" Alex asked.

"We've found a way for you to work on your duties in Paris and keep up with your classes here in Alfea." Headmistress answered.

"Really? but how-"

"Adrien here will be there to help you keep up with your lessons, but also will protect you from Darkar's attacks." Codatorta replied. _'I thought specialsts didn't have powers?'_ She thought. She looked over to a whistling Adrien, who just simply shrugged innocently then snapped his fingers and a small black flame appeared above his hand, basically saying 'you thought wrong'. He turned to her with a small smile on his face, his electric green eyes gleaming mischievously. That look made her giggle, reminding herself of... well herself. As Chat anyways.

"And on the bright side, you can show Adrien around at his new school." Codatorta said.

_**In the forest...** _

Adrien and Alexandra were walking in the forest for quite some time. Alex wondered where they were going. But as they say, curiousity killed the cat.

"Where are we going?" Alexandra asked was they suddenly stopped. Adrien just touched a tree that had a blue flag on it. Out of nowhere the tree became a portal. He smiled.

"To Paris, of course."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMG: 3 weeks of hard work! Finally completed! I'm sorry for the late update but My electronics are currently messed up and because of other reasons I've had a time limit of like 5 minutes to work on this chapter, but don't fret, I can now publish chapters quicker! By the way, I change Marinette's name to Alexandra temporarily because I wanted her backstory to be similar to Bloom's because I wanted Bloom and Marinette to be very close. And Adrien, you will hear his back story in the next chapter. Just to be clear, if I hadn't said this before, Adrien has the power of darkness a destruction, a curse that was put onto him when he was born. I'll explain why later! And is our fairy falling for our favorite bug? Will Adrien fall for Marinette? You will find out in the next chapter! Byeeeee!
> 
> §~~ThatMiraculousGirl ;3


	4. Winter break.

Next week I'll be off of school so I'll be updating more! Yay! 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would do an alternate tale of how Marinette fell for Adrien and how they first met…. Again…. There might not be a lot of akumas, but I'll make sure to put a lot of them in here. Don't worry, Adrien is still our Kitty Noir, and like I said before, this a non-stop story until I feel like I'm done This will have each season of winx club, but they will be separated in different stories instead of me putting them all in one story. And then….. I'll make a sequel. I'm basically writing this as if Marinette was part of the Winx and she appeared in the same season Aisha(Layla) had come. That's all! Bye my Winx Club trash and Miraculoulers!  
> See ya in the next Chapter! (See ya dans le prochain chapitre!)


End file.
